Anonymous Lover
by Jen733
Summary: This is my little drabble for Ms. Kathy's Haiti Relief Fund. AH, Edward/Bella, Rated M.


**Pen name: **GreenEyedGirl17

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **Edward & Bella

**Title: **Anonymous Lover

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight.**

* * *

I crossed my legs and nervously watched the woman behind the desk look over my details. My hands felt sweaty and if I had to stand at that moment, I wouldn't have been able to.

I had a problem with sex and, even though I was in therapy, nothing was helping. I never really thought I would be one of those crazed people that was addicted to sex, but I was. I never felt fulfilled and every conquest was another way for me to find something better than the last.

This place was my last resort.

"So, Ms. Swan… you said you've already submitted your test results and they are current, correct?"

"Y-yes, ma'am," I stuttered.

"And no sexual contact since your check up, correct?"

"Right." This had been my longest celibate period yet. Three months. Three full months of seeing a sex therapist to find out what was wrong with me. Three months of feeling empty. Literally.

She adjusted her glasses, keeping her eyes glued to the application in front of her. "Okay. I'm going to set you up for Friday night. Check in at the front desk at nine-thirty sharp and Sydney will take you where you need to go."

This felt so… _illegal_.

Maybe because it was.

If my chief of police father knew what I was doing, he would disown me.

I was referred to this "business" by another patient that I had gotten to know. You get tested for any diseases, fill out the application, go through the extensive interview process, along with a background check, and once you were deemed just sex-crazed and not all together _crazy_, you were in.

Oh, and all of the waivers that had to be signed were a little daunting. No responsibility regarding pregnancies, diseases, etc. I had to show proof of my birth control use, and they were very particular that you had to be on the shot, rather than the pill. The shot was guaranteed by way of getting medical records from your doctor. The disease part… well, from the time you're tested, until the time you are accepted into the "program" you have to be honest that you haven't had sex, which usually meant that you abstained for a week.

Once all of that was done, you were matched up with someone, only you never really got to meet the person. Everything was done in total darkness. You walk into the room, being led to the bed to wait for a complete stranger to fulfill both of your needs.

I felt dirty, but relieved that I was doing this.

The anonymous part made me feel better about the whole thing. I could do this and no one would ever know.

_Night One* _

Sydney greeted me as I walked inside and didn't say anything as she stood from the desk to lead me down a long hallway. She unlocked a door that led to another hallway, and at the end of that hallway we stopped in front of an unmarked door.

Turning around, Sydney smiled warmly. "Okay, you've actually arrived before your gentleman for the evening, so as soon as you get settled in on the bed, I'll turn out the lights. He should be here in about five minutes. Are you going to be okay until then?"

I nodded, suddenly feeling shy.

"At six o'clock in the morning, an alarm will go off, at which time the gentleman will exit through the other door," she said as she opened the door, revealing a very soothing but simple room with a lavish bed. She pointed towards a door on the other side of the bed. "That will lead to his changing room… where his things are kept."

I must have looked completely confused.

"Ms. Hale did explain to you how this works, right?"

"Yes… yes, she did. I'm just a little nervous."

"Ah, I understand," she replied with a nod. "_Everyone_ feels that way their first time." The blush covering the exposed portion of my chest and neck did not go away as she continued with business as if it were her everyday life. "So, as I was saying, once he has exited the room, the door will lock automatically and the lights will come on in the room where you can shower, change… whatever it may be."

"Okay, thank you."

I walked over to the bed and sat down, still nervous as hell as I pulled off my strappy shoes. Once the lights were off and the door was shut, I took several long breaths as I fumbled with the thick comforter, wondering if I should lie on top of it or under it. I finally settled with under it and pulled off my black dress, throwing it to the side of the bed.

The door opened and I held my breath as I heard someone clear their throat.

"Just push the button on the top of the head board if you two need anything," Sydney said as the door closed.

A low chuckle near the bed filled the room and I finally remembered that I actually needed to breathe.

"I was told that we didn't have to use our real names, but I don't really want you to call me Chuck, Bill, or Larry… so I ask that you call me E. That's the first letter of my name." I barely managed to listen to a word he said, not able to get past how sexy his voice was. It was low and rough, but so smooth and relaxing.

I cleared my throat anxiously. "Okay, well, you can call me B… the first letter of my name."

The bed dipped slightly to the left of me and my hands began to shake even more than they already were.

"So… this is your first time?" he asked.

"That easy to tell?"

"Well, you're causing the bed to tremble," he chuckled, "and Ms. Hale might have mentioned that I was getting a first timer."

Great.

"This is only my third time, and I was just as nervous as you for my first time…"

"I, uh… I am afraid I won't be too enjoyable for this first time," I whispered worriedly.

I heard shoes being thrown to the floor along with clothing as the bed moved. When I felt a warm body sliding in next to mine, I gasped.

His hands moved along my arm, leaving tingling sensations as he touched. "Just relax," he whispered.

I finally opened my eyes, and as they adjusted I could make out the outline of his face, which was an inch away from mine. His features were sexy – strong jaw, perfect mouth, and when I finally worked up the courage to run my hands through his hair, his perfect mouth found my neck.

His kisses were gentle, not rushed at all, and his hands kept me at ease. I worked up the nerve to touch his body, pulling my hands away from his hair and running them along his back.

We were on our sides, but as soon as I touched his back, he was on top of me. I could feel every inch of him pressed against me, his hard cock digging into my thigh. One of his arms braced himself above me, and the other was attached to my breast, squeezing gently.

"B, are you sure this is something you want to do?" he asked, his voice so low I could barely hear him.

I nodded and moaned when his mouth moved to my collarbone, sucking, while he found the front clasp on my bra. "Yes."

That was all he needed to hear. His highly talented mouth moved down my chest, latching onto the side of my breast, licking his way to my nipple. He bit down gently and let out his own moan as I moved my leg, rubbing against his arousal.

Moments later, when I didn't think I could take anymore of his foreplay teasing, E pulled away and reached blindly for something nearby. A quiet ripping sound happened next, along with sounds of him rolling the latex on his hardened cock.

"Let's see if you're wet for me," he said seductively, moving his fingers along the inside of my thigh. A long drawn out moan left my mouth when his fingers slid beneath the thin material, coating his finger with my wetness.

"Yes, you are definitely ready," he whispered, still moving his finger up and down my slit, teasing my clit that really needed to be touched.

"Please," I moaned, placing my hand over his to keep it in place.

He chuckled. He fucking chuckled. "Oh, baby… don't worry. I will make you feel so good, I promise."

A few swift movements later he was thrusting inside me, and _fuck_ if he didn't feel better than any other man I had been with. He filled me like no other and I felt complete for the first time.

Our bodies fought for dominance as I rolled him to his back, only to have him push me back onto mine. What started out slow ended with frantic movements as we neared our release.

"Come for me," he grunted, moving his hand down to my clit as I rode him furiously. His other hand massaged my breast, pinching my nipple roughly, but not too hard. My legs began to tremble. When he pinched my clit, I cried out, convulsing powerfully around his cock.

He sat up, wrapping his arms around my waist, raising me up and down his length with long and hard movements. His lips met mine and kissed me gently, moaning into my mouth while our tongues touched.

Stilling my movements, he held me tightly as he released inside the condom, and I wished so fucking much, even though he was a complete stranger to me, that I could feel him actually come inside me with nothing separating us.

That was only the beginning.

He woke me up after dozing off a little while after our first go around, and I woke him up the next time. It was a sleepless night, but the absolute best night I had ever had in my twenty six years of life.

When the alarm went off in the morning, I wanted more than anything to get his personal information to see what things would be like outside of this room, but I remained silent. One of the main rules is that you do not break the agreement of keeping this whole thing anonymous. For all I knew, he might not want to be near me again, and I had to deal with the consequences since I signed up for this odd "program".

He kissed me goodbye and left the room quietly, leaving me alone in the darkened room. As soon as the door clicked shut, my lights came on and the alarm stopped beeping. I dragged myself out of bed and headed to the attached bathroom to take a shower.

A few days after my first encounter, I received a call from Ms. Hale, asking me questions about my experience that might make me want to continue using their services. I said that I did enjoy it and really respected the way they had it set up. She then mentioned to me that the man I had met with requested to set up an appointment with me again. He requested me specifically. She said that this wasn't something they usually did, but he was very insistent that they at least ask me.

I agreed. And so started our twice weekly meetings, spending the night together.

Two months of our meetings went by, and each time it was harder to hear him walk away. Our times were more intimate and I felt like there was something more to our relationship, or whatever you could call it.

But then I realized that this was just sex for him. I was getting too emotionally attached and it just wasn't working out for me. The last time I was with him, I had a blank business card with my phone number. I was ready to slide it into his pants pocket, or maybe even work up the nerve to hand it to him. I just wanted to know if there was any chance we could see each other outside of that damn dark room.

A few days went by and I never heard from him, even though I was sure that I had placed the card carefully in his pants pocket. I did hear from Ms. Hale, however, as she was scheduling my weekly appointment with _E_, but I informed her that I would no longer be needing their services and asked that she not contact me again.

My life no longer felt _good,_ and it was all because I wasn't seeing him. The whole purpose of starting our nightly rendezvous was to fulfill our sexual need, but my attachment and emotional needs for him defeated the purpose.

A month later, I was cooking dinner with one of my friends when I cut my hand. I wrapped it and thought it was fine, but as the night went on, I realized that I needed stitches. I didn't tell my friend because she would have panicked over the minor cut and probably would have insisted on calling an ambulance. She overreacted _just a bit_ over the smallest of things.

I drove to the nearest emergency room and checked in. I was called back after a short wait and once the nurse checked out my hand, she said the doctor would be in soon to stitch me up. I felt so silly, considering this was not my first time visiting the emergency room. I was one of those accident prone people, and this gash on my hand was just another result of a freak accident.

The door opened and in walked one of the best looking men I had ever seen. He looked exhausted, though - eyes darkened, hair a complete mess, and his scrubs were slightly wrinkled as though he had just woken up.

"Ms. Swan," he spoke, and my heart pounded in my chest. That was _E's _voice. I would have recognized it anywhere. His eyes were glued to my chart as he looked it over. "I'm Dr. Cullen, and I'll be stitching up your hand, is it?"

"Yes, sir," I answered, praying he wouldn't recognize my voice. I already felt so ashamed that I took the sissy way out and stopped going to our arranged meetings. Plus, I gave him my number and he didn't want anything to do with me. What if he thought I was stalking him now or something? _God_, help me.

His eyes connected with mine as he heard my voice. I wanted to crawl into a hole or just disappear forever.

"Isabella Swan…"

"Bella… I go by Bella."

"B…?" he asked, his eyes bulging at the shock of our surprise visit.

I nodded.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**So.. this was my Haiti piece that I wrote. What do you think? Wanna see it continue? Let me know! :)**

**Big thanks to my beta, Jessica1971 - she cleans up my stories like no other and I love her! :)**

**Thanks for reading and have a great day!**

**(SSN update - I will not stop writing until I finish the chapter today. I have about 1000 words left to write and then I'll send it to Jess)**


End file.
